a siren's song
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Fantasy AU multi-chap. In the great kingdom of Vaporon, which is currently in war with the kingdom of Varaian, a king has been reunited with his long lost sister thanks to Kaito and his brother. Kaito and Rio are engaged and to be married. But when the princess returns, will the curse become true? Will their kingdom survive the fate that lays ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new multi-chap story I thought of while reading some bios, I don't think I'm stealing ideas; I am just inspired by them. This story is also kinda inspired by the story "Draconis" sadly, it was deleted. So this chapter is like the background history of two of the characters that will be in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal…**

**At the kingdom of Vaporon…**

The new king of Vaporon gazed out the gigantic ivory windows and sighed. Even though the accident was years ago, did not mean he had forgotten it completely. Was it even possible to forget it? He remembered all the details, the harsh sandy wind blowing on top of the decks, the crewmen rushing around to change their course, the powerful voice of his father trying to calm the poor crew, and his mother's very beautiful voice trying to comfort the wounded. Her voice was so majestic that I could be mistaken for a siren. She was not as cruel as them, but she was a strong as them. He remembered the cry of his little sister before she was blown of the ship by the same harsh winds. The boat barely managed to get to shore and from that day on… his sister was considered dead to all the kingdoms. His mother took this very hard on herself, she did not speak, she didn't even eat her favorite salad she had each day. She just sat there whimpering and crying for her daughter to return, she died shortly after due to a rare disease. His father stayed strong for years, but just after his son's coronation, he died of the same disease. He stayed strong knowing that that was what his father would have wanted.

The young dragon tamer and warrior stood next to his king, paying great respect for what he had done. His father was a legendary dragon tamer, but died due to a rare heart condition that had been stopping his search for the legendary leviathan that roamed the seas. His mother was the queen's personal assistant; she managed the queen to take small amounts of food each day. His mother died the same day the queen had died, it was said that she must have caught the same disease as well. His younger brother knew none of this; he was still too young to understand. His brother spent the day roaming the flower fields of the beautiful castle, while he practiced his combat skills every day. He known of the princess's death and that was how he and the king got closer. They were training buddies, but never once did he ever see the princess's face. It was said that she had a much more beautiful voice than her mother; she had the looks of her mother as well. She stayed by her mother's side every day. His mother was able to see her every day and said she was a delight indeed. His swore on his life that his king would stay safe.

"Your highness…" the dragon tamer said as he placed his hand on the king's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Must we continue our duties?"

"Yes, let us go."

The knight removed his hand off of the shoulder of the king and followed his king.

"Your majesty!" a girl with her emerald green hair which sparkled when the rays of the sun shone brightly on it and her amber eyes glistened brightly; she held towels in her hand. She was the grand medic in the castle.

"What is it?" he replied.

"There is a council meeting request with the grand priest." She said as she curtsied.

The king nodded and walked off.

"Is he still troubled with his past?" The medic asked the knight.

"I am afraid so." The knight said as he watched the king walk away.

"I shall let you be on your way." The medic said as she curtsied once more and walked away.

The knight nodded and headed towards the garden, knowing that that was where he was able to find his little brother.

**End of the chapter! Does this story sound too familiar to something that was already written? I hope not, anyways review please! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

"You requested my presence?" The king asked.

"Yes your majesty! A threat from another kingdom, the kingdom of Vararians, has made a threat to us!" The royal priest exclaimed.

"You!" Ryoga said as he pointed to a servant.

"Yes!"

"Go get Kaito immediately!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"U-understood!" He said and ran off.

In less than ten minutes, Kaito appeared. "You asked for my presence?" he asked with a bow.

"Yes, I want you to deploy the naval army defenses up west side of the sea of Cassandra." Ryoga commanded.

"Understood, are the Vararians making a threat once more?" Kaito asked.

"Yes…"

"The last time they made a threat…"

"Yes, that's when she was considered dead."

"Understood…" Kaito said and bowed once more and left.

"Lord Ryoga, must I suggest that Kaito be placed on the ships?" The priest asked.

"For what matter?" Ryoga asked.

"So, he can make sure the crew mates will be able to handle themselves against the Varaians." The priest said.

Ryoga thought about it, "I guess…"

"I'll tell him immediately." The priest said and walked out of the room.

Ryoga looked out at the mighty sea of Cassandra. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to forget the painful memory. He opened a door leading out to the shore he knelt down on the soft sand and touched the sand and winced at the memory that reminded him of the beach.

***Flashback***

"Ani! Ani! Look what I've found!" A little girl said as she ran towards her brother with something in her hands.

"Rio! You know that you aren't supposed to leave without an escort!" Ryoga exclaimed as he ran towards his twin sister.

She laughed and somehow, Ryoga swore he could hear the waves clashing in sync of the sound of her cheerful laughter. "But I'm perfectly fine!"

Ryoga shook his head, "Let's go return before-"

"Wait! I want to show you this!" She said with a bright smile as she opened her hands. There in her hand was a cerulean colored pearl in her hands, there were white speckles moving inside of it. "Doesn't it remind you of the stars?"

Ryoga nodded, "Let's go show father the pearl and maybe he might make it into some kind of necklace just for you."

Rio bobbled her head, "I would like that!"

***end flashback***

"Ryoga, Lord Ryoga!" Kotori said waving her hand franticly in front of her lord's face.

Ryoga snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, "How long have I been standing out here?"

"Approximately 10 minutes to be exact." Kotori said as she placed a warm towel made of some of the best thickly woven cotton the kingdom had to possibly offer, over the kings dampen cape.

"Leave ahead, I'm coming." Ryoga said as he stared out at sea.

Kotori nodded, "Of course, the chef has announced dinner to be ready in approximately 15 minutes, but like usual, and we won't start without you my lord."

Ryoga gazed out the sea and shook his head and walked towards the castle.

**At the dining hall…**

"Hello your highness!" Haruto exclaimed as he bowed at the presence of the king.

"Hello Haruto, will you be joining us for dinner?" Ryoga asked the little boy.

"Yes, Nii-san is possibly waiting for us." Haruto said with a smile as he skipped towards the table.

Ryoga followed the little boy to the table.

"Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked up to Kaito asking him a question. "You have something to say?"

"Yes, I was notified that I will be headed out to sea tomorrow with the fleet?" Kaito asked as he sat down.

"Yes, that is correct." Ryoga responded as he sat down in his chair.

"Wait, Nii-san's going away?" Haruto asked a little panicked.

"Don't worry Haruto, I'll be fine." Kaito said as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

Haruto sighed, "Alright Nii-san, just… be very careful."

"I'm always careful Haruto." Kaito said as the chef came around with the dinner.

They ate in quiet until Kaito got up, "Excuse me, I need to have a breath of fresh air."

"Is everything alright?" Ryoga asked.

"Everything is perfectly fine, I would just like sometime by myself before I leave tomorrow."

Ryoga nodded approvingly and went back to his diner.

Kaito walked out the room and walked into a hallway, personally it was one of his favorites. This hallway was very cheerful, although it lead to a certain room. Of course Kaito had permission to go in it. He walked down the hallway where it was painted a bubbly blue and had white swirls imprinted on it. The curtains were a dark blue hanging over one big window, which had the full moon shining its white rays of light through the windows. Kaito walked towards the door, but hesitated to open it, he knew he was allowed to enter, but he never been in the room before.

Kaito slowly twisted the knob and walked through and gasped. The room… was beautiful. It was big and spacious; the walls were painter a silvery blue with wisps of silver lines running through it, with little white stars flowing through it as well. He walked over to a section of the room and saw a beautifully hand drawn picture. It was either beautifully drawn picture or the girl in the picture was breathtaking. She had a beautiful pearl necklace on and one of the most distinguishing features of her was her deep magenta eyes. They looked like their full purpose was for the use of evil, yet it looked like she used it purely just for the beauty of it. Her skin was beautiful was a beautiful color and was so silky and pure. Her smile made her looked so graciously happy, she looked like a beautiful fun loving girl. He stared at the portrait once more and sighed; he walked out of the room and shut it behind him.

Kaito headed outside to the shore. He exhaled the fresh salty air it had to offer, the beach's sand was a beautiful golden yellow glimmering in the moon's pale light. He then caught a sight, a weird one in fact. He thought he was hallucinating, but he wasn't. The voice floating along in the air of nearly impossible to resist and he knew exactly what it was, it was a call of a siren. He gazed around looking for any of the signs and saw something sitting gracefully on a rock singing, it didn't look destructive, so he quietly snuck up on it. He walked towards it, he gently tapped its shoulder and the figure looked deliberately surprised. He had seen this person before, those deep magenta eyes, the smooth skin, and her necklace. She opened her eyes in she opened her eyes in shock and jumped back into the ocean. The knight ran his hand through his hair, a weird sensation enveloped him. He took a deep breath and shook his head, this new sensation made him feel happy, yet it made him want to act differently, but do to his knight's code of armor, he was able to keep it. He sighed and looked out at sea, he walked over to where the girl had been and looked out, and all he saw was water and the moon. Kaito looked at the moon and returned back to the castle. The person he just saw couldn't be… it just couldn't… she was dead after all… wasn't she?

**End of chapter! Who can guess who he saw? I think I gave you guys enough description right? I actually enjoy writing this story because I get to use my vivid imagination and descriptive details! Who thinks I'm doing a good job at describing? Anyways, review please! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating! I only have time to update this story! I'll probably be able to update my other one tomorrow! Yeah very busy weekend, anyways on with this chapter!**

Kaito entered he castle and headed into the library. 'Who was she? She looks a whole lot like the princess, but how can I be sure? I mean I don't even know her name for crying out loud-' his trails of thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone calling his name.

"Kaito!"

"Haruto?"

"Kaito!" Haruto said as he caught up to his brother, "What are you doing in the library?"

Kaito looked at his brother and patted his head, "Just doing something."

"Like what?"

Kaito sighed, knowing that his brother wanted an answer, "I'm just researching about the princess."

"What about the princess?"

Kaito turned around and saw Ryoga walking into the room.

"It's nothing." Kaito said as he and Haruto both bowed.

"Tell me Kaito, I know you are keeping something from me." Ryoga spoke as he looked at the knight.

"I just wanted to know more about the princess." Kaito said quietly.

"Oh, well why?" Ryoga asked.

"I… I just want to get something straight in my head." Kaito mumbled.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes, "You don't have time for something like that Kaito. Now go clean up and get ready for your trip tomorrow."

Kaito nodded as his little brother followed him out the door.

Ryoga watched as Kaito walked out the room and shut the door behind him, 'Why does he want to know more about Rio?'

"Your highness, I have a request to make!" The royal priest said as he burst into the room, his white cape floating behind him.

"What is it?"

"My father… he's terribly ill… I want to… visit him… just in case he… dies." The priest said sadly in between gasps of air.

Ryoga looked at him, "I wish you luck, be careful on your journey." He said skeptically.

The priest bowed, "Thank you!" he said as he ran quickly out of the room. 'What a fool…'

Ryoga watched as he went, 'Something just doesn't feel right…'

**In a different section of the castle…**

"Nii-san… how long will you be gone?" Haruto asked as he watched his brother pack some of their belongings.

"I don't exactly know Haruto." Kaito said as he tossed a neatly folded cotton t-shirt onto the bed.

"Just promise that you won't be gone forever."

Kaito let out a small chuckle, "Haruto, you know that I won't be gone forever."

"I know… it's just that I'm lonely." Haruto said quietly as he plopped himself on top of the fine feather mattress.

"Don't worry Haruto. I'll be fine." Kaito said softly as he lightly ruffled his brother's hair.

"Can I come with you?" Haruto asked.

"Haruto, you know that it isn't safe for-"

"But you're just going to be on the ship and it's not like you're going to be leaving very often." Haruto interrupted.

"Haruto-"

"Please!" Haruto asked with pleading eyes.

Kaito looked into his brother's eyes, "You know I can't let-"

"I promise to be good!" Haruto exclaimed.

Kaito sighed and shook his head in defeat, "I'll ask Ryoga."

"Thank you Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he snuggled up into the blanket.

Kaito shook his head, 'Which would hurt more? Imagining the pain on his brother's face when he discovered he left without him or the feelings of guilt he would feel when he would- no he couldn't think like that.' Kaito sighed and got up to find Ryoga.

**The next morning…**

"Haruto, get up." Kaito said softly as he gently shook his brother awake.

Haruto slowly opened his eyes and saw a little candle lit in the corner of the room. "But-"

"We need to get the crew ready, so when we leave it'll be morning." Kaito interrupted.

Haruto meekly nodded as he groggily yawned and got up. "Okay Nii-san… did Ryoga said I could go?"

Kaito nodded as he took his baggage and his brother's and walked out the room, "Meet me at the main gate."

Haruto nodded as he yawned once more and went to go clean up.

**A little while later…**

Haruto scanned the gate for his brother, once he caught sight of his brother, he ran towards him, "Nii-san!"

Kaito turned around and waved.

"Nii-san… is… it… time to… go yet?" Haruto asked as he panted.

Kaito nodded as he scooped his brother up and placed him on top of his shoulders. Haruto looked around and his eyes widened. "Nii-san! The view is beautiful!" Haruto looked around, the castle was shining brightly as the sun shone it's rays on the castle's quartz wall, the windows were gleaming brightly, the ocean was a sparkling blue softly crashing upon the golden banks of sand, and the fresh smell of the flowers blooming nearby,

Kaito nodded as they made their way on top of the ship. A horn blew signaling that it was time to go and they were off.

**Somewhere else…**

"Master, I have news from Vaporon." A man said, his orange hair gleaming in the light.

"Good, now Vector, are the beasts below still under our command?"

"Of course master,"

"Good, I heard knight Kaito was on his way here; send them out, will you?"

"Of course." And with that, Vector left his white cape flying behind him.

**Slyv: Quick preview before Galaxy-chan comes back! Okay, Vector is currently in Vararian and is working for _ and their kingdom is full of monsters and etc. Rio will be appearing soon as a good siren, not like those bad shipwrecking sirens. Although that is her main purpose, she remembers him from that night and-**

**What are you doing?!**

**Slyv: *gulps* gotta run.**

**Get back here! You- *slams the door***

**Haruto: Review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The second update for today! Screw Slyv, oh well enjoy! Hopefully your question will be answered in this chapter!**

"Nii-san, what can I do?" Haruto asked as he ran over towards his brother.

"Just stay away from the edge of the ship alright?" Kaito said as he was busily studying a map.

Haruto nodded and stayed a good three feet away from the edge, the view was still beautiful. They have been out at sea for almost a day now and the sun was beginning to set. The water was becoming a dark velvety blue and the sky had become a cheerful mixture of dark ping, a tangerine orange, whips of dark blue, and a swirl of silvery gray clouds. It indeed was a beautiful sight indeed. Haruto then peered farther and saw something; it looked like something was in the water, but what? Haruto shrugged it off and went below deck to fetch a blanket for him. As he was going down, he heard a sweet tune echoing through the ship. Haruto slowly backed in inch back up the steps. "Who's there?"

"Haruto!"

Haruto perked his head and ran up to the deck, "Nii-san?"

"Haruto, there you are! Don't leave anywhere without telling me!" Kaito said sternly, but in a gentle voice to the boy.

Haruto nodded his head, "Okay, I was getting a blanket for me and I heard some beautiful sounds!" Haruto exclaimed.

"Sounds?" Kaito asked himself. He pondered about it and widened his eyes, "The sirens! Anchor the ship immediately!" Kaito ordered the crew immediately.

"Kaito! The anchor's broken!" a crewman shouted as he ran towards him.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Nii-san, what's a siren?" Haruto asked his brother.

Kaito bent down and placed a hand on Haruto's shoulder, "They're like evil mermaids. They lure ships into traps whenever they're nearby. It's a good thing you told me, but apparently the anchor's broken." He said to his brother as he turned back to the crew, "Change forces!"

"We can't!" one crewman shouted from above.

"Why not?"

"We're surrounded by typhoons! There's also some kind of dangerous rocks in our pathway" the crewman responded as he quickly clambered down.

"They have already lured us in. Be careful everyone!" Kaito exclaimed as he grabbed Haruto's arm and dragged him into the center of the ship.

The crew quickly made their way over to the center and huddled together. Haruto looked around, frightened and unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry Haruto, I've been through worst." Kaito whispered as he gripped his brother tightly. Haruto nodded his head and gripped his brother back. The next think they knew was that they were swarmed up into the ocean. Luckily, Kaito and Haruto were very strong swimmers and they slowly swam ahead.

"Nii-san… are… we going… to… be alright?" Haruto asked.

"We should be fine." Kaito said as he quickly climbed on top of the emergency boats and helped his brother up. Something wasn't right though; there were two dry blankets, their extra clothing, a map, a compass, two pillows, a pair of oars, and some food. Kaito scanned the perimeter; there was no sign of the ship, or the crewmates.

"Nii-san… where's everybody else?" Haruto asked with a shiver.

Kaito shrugged as he motioned for Haruto to change his clothes quickly. Haruto quickly changed and wrapped himself into one of the fluffy blankets. "Nii-san why-"

"I don't know." Kaito responded as he changed out of his wet shirt and changed into another one.

Haruto looked around, the sirens were gone, the typhoons were gone, heck even the rocks were gone. Then he spotted something, it looked like land. He tugged on his brother's shirt, "Nii-san-"

"I see it Haruto. You catch some sleep while I row the boat over there." Kaito said as he started to row.

Haruto watched his brother and nodded. He placed his head on the pillow and wrapped himself into the blanket. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Kaito gazed back to the land and squinted at the map, it didn't appear to look like Vararian or Vaporon. Maybe it was just another kingdom. Kaito continued rowing towards the land and hoped that he wasn't wrong.

**Somewhere in the kingdom of Vararian…**

"Your highness…" the priest said with an elegant bow.

"What is it?"

"It appears that when we sent out our sirens, apparently one of them had her head struck against the edge of the ship. She has disappeared." He finished.

"Its fine, one measly sacrifice is alright. Besides, it's my fault anyways; I took away her powers because she was of no use to me at all. Now, send a message on your way back to the kingdom of Vaporon telling them of the news, say it was visualized by some sea traders."

"Why of course your majesty!" he said and he bowed once more.

**End of chapter! Sorry, kind of rushed this chapter so the fun could start sooner. Yeah, I know I did a pretty bad job on this chapter and all but I tried. Anyways, review please. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone! Listen up! I have a wonderful friend who has recently joined and I want you readers to cheer her on! This goes specifically for any D N angel fans out there. Here name is FariyLyte and I thank all of you have the time to check her out! Thanks! Okay let's start the chapter!**

Haruto slowly opened his golden yellow-amber eyes. He looked around him and noticed his brother sleeping besides him. [Yes, the boat's big enough.] He smiled as he took a look around his surroundings. The sand was a faded yellow, the ocean was a light cerulean blue, and the sun had woken up a while ago shining its rays of light on the calm water. Haruto then saw something floating out in the sea, he seen it before, but where? Not wanting to disturb his brother, he crept out the boat quietly, not doubting his brother's strong sense in hearing. He squinted out and realized it was a… person. He widened his eyes and ran towards his brother, "Nii-san!"

Kaito jerked himself up, "What's wrong Haruto?" he said a little groggy as he rubbed his eyes.

"There's someone out in the ocean!"

Kaito blinked himself back into reality, "A person?"

Haruto nodded as he pointed to a figure in the water, "Are you- Nii-san!" Haruto began as his brother taken of his shirt and ran into the ocean. "Nii-san, be careful while you're swimming!" but Haruto knew more than to doubt his brother's capability of swimming.

Kaito swam towards the person and surprisingly the water was much calmer than it looked like, warmer too. He swam towards the figure and something hit him with realization. He seen this person before, he grabbed the person who was drifting on a piece of wood. He dragged it back to shore and set her on the ground. Haruto ran towards his brother with a blanket and his shirt and handed to him. "Thank you Haruto."

"You're welcome Nii-san!" Haruto said with a bright smile, and then he turned towards the person, "Is she going to be alright?"

Kaito bent down to the girl and now he remembered where he seen her, the night before they had left. But how did she get here? She looked normal, so didn't that mean she was normal? Haruto and Kaito both observed her, she was wearing a light blue tunic, which was torn badly, and she had no shoes and nothing else, except a pearl necklace.

"Nii-san..." Haruto said quietly, "She isn't dead, right?"

"She's not dead Haruto…" Kaito whispered looking for sign of any life. A light cough escaped her mouth and her chest moved up and down slowly.

"Okay… know what?" Haruto asked as he looked around.

"We can eat a little bit of our food and wait for this girl to wake up." Kaito said as he scooped the girl from the sand and placed her in the boat. Haruto pulled a blanket on top of her and smiled.

**At the kingdom of Vapororn…**

"Your majesty! I have received distressing news!" The royal priest exclaimed as he ran into the room.

The king turned his head from the window, "You have returned so soon?"

"Yes, and with... distressing news…"

"What is it?"

"It's about… knight Kaito! His ship… sunk when… it had… a collision… with some steep… rocks." The priest said in between gasps of air.

"Who has told you this?" Ryoga asked as he walked over to the priest.

"Sea traders from my village." The priest said, regaining his average air supply once more.

"Send out a request, far and wide to find any survivors!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"We have and we have a request. He should be here anytime soon."

"Who is it?" Ryoga asked

"Hello Ryoga." A very familiar voice spoke.

Ryoga jerked his head, "Durbe?"

**Back to Kaito and Haruto…**

The girl slowly opened her eyes, where was she? Why was she here?

"You're up!" Haruto exclaimed as he ran towards her.

The girl inched away from him.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Kaito said as he approached the girl.

The girl froze in her spot.

"What's your name?" Haruto asked.

"My name… my name is Rio…" the girl said as she looked at the little boy.

"Pretty name! Okay Rio-san, where are you from?" Haruto asked.

"I… I don't remember…"

"Well, which kingdom are you from?"

"I don't know."

Haruto tilted his head, "Is this place familiar to you then?"

Rio shook her head, "But, I remember this place. There's a house somewhere over there."

Haruto nodded, "Let's go check it out!"

Kaito on the other hand, was a little skeptical about going. But, they were running a short of their drinking supplies… "I guess…"

"Great! Let's go!" Haruto said as he started to pack everything up.

Rio got up and wobbled. Kaito grabbed her before she could fall, "Don't push yourself. You're still weak." Kaito said as he lifted her up into his arms.

Rio blushed slightly, "Thank you sir…"

"Kaito, call me Kaito."

"Okay, Kaito." Rio said with a bright smile.

Kaito nodded as he bent down so Rio could grab their change of clothes and blankets, while Haruto carried the remaining amount of their food, the map, and everything else. [Excludes the boat]

"All set?" Kaito asked.

Rio and Haruto nodded, "Let's go!"

"Which way do we go Rio?"

"We have to go north, and then we'll see a waterfall. If I remember correctly, the house should be to the left of it." Rio said.

Kaito nodded as they headed out on their journey.

**Okay! Durbe has appeared! I know someone's going to be happy. XD Anyways, I need help you guys! Someone has sent in a request! I need your guys help for an idea. All I know is that s/he wants it to be a multi-chapter diamondshipping/ anxietyshipping story. They requested for diamondshipping to be the outcome of the story… Any ideas? In fact, does anyone want to write this fic with me? This is kinda hard for me, so yeah. Review my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the chapter. Ugh, you don't know how bad I need to read more diamondshippping fanfics. **

"Look Nii-san! There it is!" Haruto said as he pointed to the house.

Kaito placed Rio on the ground carefully. "Yeah…"

"Rio-san, is it this one?" Haruto asked.

Rio nodded, "Yup." She said with a cheery smile.

Haruto smiled, "C'mon!"

Rio nodded and slowly got up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Haruto asked as he ran towards her side.

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, let's go check it out!" Haruto said as he grabbed the girl's hand and ran towards the home.

"Haruto wait-" Kaito began but shook his head. It was no use, he's brother was already up ahead.

"Hurry up Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as they were waiting in front of the house.

Kaito quickly walked towards them, "What if it's a trap?" Kaito asked as he looked at the girl.

"I don't think it's bad. I mean, this place is kind of familiar to me." Rio said with a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kaito stared at her and slightly nodded, "Okay…"

"I trust her Nii-san, don't you?" Haruto asked with a wide smile.

Kaito looked at his brother and slightly shrugged, "I gues…"

"Okay," Haruto said as he twisted the knob of the door.

The door made a slight creaking noise as it opened. There weren't any signs of possible signs of anybody living here, but this place was indeed furnished nicely.

"This place…" Rio spoke as she walked around the room.

"Any memories at all?" Haruto asked.

Rio shook her head, "Just familiar."

"It probably resembles something you've seen a while back." Kaito said as he ran his hand across the mahogany table. "But, the only people who could afford something like this would be from the upper class."

"That's true." Rio said as she ran her hand along the walls of the house. "It's nice though."

"The only weird thing is that there isn't a speck of dust anywhere." Kaito said as he looked around.

Rio and Haruto looked at each other and then at Kaito, that was true. "Maybe someone came in to clean up or something." Haruto said.

"And leave? I seriously doubt it." Kaito said as he observed the house closely.

"Let's keep on exploring this place. If we find it useful, we'll stay. If not, we leave." Rio suggested.

Kaito pondered about it for a minute and sighed, "Why not…"

Haruto walked cautiously into another room and saw a big mattress on the floor, with balnkets and pillows next to it. "Nii-san, I found something."

Kaito and Rio walked towards him and saw the bed. Haruto left the two and walked into another room, it resembled something similar to the kitchen at the palace. [He goes to the kitchen a lot for sweets.] "Nii-san."

Kaito and Rio then walked over to where he was, again. "This is a pretty nice place." Rio said.

Haruto nodded as he walked towards a closet and opened it, he backed away due to natural instincts. He peeked inside the closet and found clothing. Haruto opened the closet door all the way and revealed a wardrobe. "Rio-san."

Rio walked towards him, "You found a wardrobe." She said as she opened the wardrobe. There were many types of dresses made for almost every occasion. "Wow."

Haruto nodded as he walked over to his brother, who apparently, also found a wardrobe. "Whoa."

Haruto peeked at what his brother had discovered, apparently it was also clothing –except it was for boys. "Cool."

Kaito closed the wardrobe and walked over to Rio, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you go change first? I'll go outside with Haruto."

Rio smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Kaito nodded, "Let's go see what we can find outside Haruto."

Haruto nodded and ran after his brother.

Rio looked at the dress and took out a plain white dress; it wasn't too long or short. It wasn't too fancy; it just had a simple blue blow tied on the back. Rio changed into the clothing and observed herself, satisfied with what she saw. She walked outside and looked for the two boys. She saw Haruto running towards her with a basket of… berries? "Haruto, where did you get those?"

"I found them near the lake." Haruto said, "There safe to eat. I ate these all the time." He said as he plopped one into his mouth.

Rio looked at him and took one and put it into her mouth. Her teeth broke the delicate skin of the juicy berry, filling her mouth with a sweet taste with the slight hint of bitterness. "There're good."

Haruto nodded as he handed her the basket of berries.

"Where's Kaito?" She asked.

"I think he went to go catch a fish or two." Haruto said as he plopped another berry in his mouth.

Rio nodded, "Show me where the lake is."

Haruto nodded as he grabbed her hand and ran towards the direction he and his brother went. Rio looked around; the forest had the fresh scent of pine in the air, the sweet scent of blooming flowers, and the lush fields of grass. A little while later, they found the lake and Kaito. Who apparently was still fishing. Rio walked over to the lake and headed on top of the docks, "Kaito! Are you ready to go back?"

Kaito looked at her and nodded as he ran, well sort of [I mean he is in water after all], "Let's go. Haruto, grab my shirt on the bank."

Haruto nodded as he grabbed his brother's shirt and ran towards his brother and Rio. "Here."

"Carry it, I have to carry this." Kaito said as he lifted the fish.

"Where did you learn to fish?" Rio asked as they made their way back.

"Well, when my father wasn't busy and I was old enough to go with him on small trips, he taught me one day." Kaito said.

Rio nodded. "So Haruto, where did you learn that these berries weren't poisonous?"

"A friend of mine at the palace's garden. He showed me all the edible plants he had and the poisonous ones." Haruto said with a smile.

"That was nice of him; it also came in handy today." Rio said with a smile.

Haruto nodded , "It was."

They made their way back to the little house. "Are we going to stay?" Rio asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Kaito asked. "Shelter is shelter."

"I guess." Rio said as she smiled at him.

"I'm going to go clean this fish so we can have at least something in our stomachs tonight." Kaito said as he walked away to the waterfall.

Rio nodded and headed to the back of the house and widened her eyes, "Wow." There was a garden. Apparently, it looked like it was being irrigated for the waterfall somehow. Rio walked into the garden and smiled. She walked back to the front of the house and smiled, this was one heck of a place.

**At Vapororn…**

"Durbe?" Ryoga asked shocked to his old friend.

"We meet again Ryoga." Durbe said with a chuckle, "You act like I was revived from the dead or something."

Ryoga shook his head, "I didn't know you still lived around here."

"I only transferred from the camps temporarily Ryoga, not forever. I transferred back here." Durbe said.

Ryoga nodded, "Are you going to help us find any of the remaining crew?"

"Of course, anything for an old friend. Or should I start calling you your majesty?" Durbe asked.

"Ryoga's just fine." Ryoga said with a small smile.

"Should you start explaining things over diner?" Durbe asked.

"Of course." Ryoga said as he walked with his friend to the dining room.

The priest stood there as the two walked away. He smirked, 'Oh Ryoga…'

**End of chapter! Man, I feel like I'm getting old. My birthday is in about...more days! Woo-hoo! Anyways, does anybody have a suggestion for a multi-chapter story for anxietyshipping/ diamondshipping story? If you do, please tell me. Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! **

"So, Kaito was on his way to Varaian and his ship disappeared?" Durbe asked.

"Crashed. We're looking for any traces of the crew and them." Ryoga said as he took a sip of water from his cup.

"Do you believe the sirens have anything at all to do with this? Knowing Kaito, he's very skilled at sea because of his father." Durbe said as the meal was being passed around the table.

"Maybe, but Kaito's also very good at scouting sirens." Ryoga said.

"Maybe it was at night?"

Ryoga shrugged, "It's a more likely option."

"Where was their last stop before they crashed?"

"The small village of Styron." Ryoga said as he placed a piece of the warm bread into his mouth.

"I'll head their after dinner, that way I can begin the investigation by morning." Durbe said as he also ate the warm bread.

Ryoga nodded and looked out the window.

**Somewhere else…**

"Kaito, what do you want me- what are you doing?" Rio asked as she brought out the herbs that Kaito had requested.

"Cooking the fish." Kaito said as he lit the fire and hung the fish over it. He went back and sat on the log near it.

"Okay then." Rio said as she handed him the herbs.

Rio sat down next to him and sighed. She had been working in the garden all day and needed to sit down. "Where's Haruto?"

"He went to shower behind the waterfall. You can go next." Kaito said as he placed the herbs on top of the fish.

Rio looked at him, "No, it's alright you-"

"I insist." Kaito said as he looked at her, "Besides, you're probably more exhausted than I am. Let me finish the cooking, alright?"

Rio smiled and hugged him, "Thank you!" she stood up and went inside the house to fetch some things.

Kaito shook his head with a small smile, "You're welcome…" he said quietly.

"Hey Nii-san!" Haruto cried as he ran towards his brother, fully dressed, "When's dinner ready?"

"Not yet." Kaito said with a soft smile.

Haruto nodded his head as a sweet song filled the air.

"_Come one, come all_

_The road of your journey_

_Will begin this fall._

_Do not doubt what you have inside,_

_You are strong enough, to survive."_

"What's that song?" Haruto asked. "It sounds familiar."

"That song… okaa-san sung that sing every night Haruto." Kaito said as he looked around as well.

"Okaa-san? She sung that song?" Haruto asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"Yeah, she and the queen wrote it together." Kaito said as he flipped the fish.

"How does it-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rio asked as she plopped down on the other side of Kaito.

"The song earlier." Kaito said.

"A warrior's travel?" Rio asked.

Kaito looked at her, "Yes, how do you know what it's called?"

"It a very popular song." Rio said with a smile, "I know all of it. It's really sweet."

Kaito stared at her, "You were the one who sung it?"

Rio looked at him, "Yes, was it wrong to?"

"No… it's just that your voice is very pretty." Kaito said.

Rio lightly blushed, "Thank you…"

"Can you sing it again?" Haruto asked.

Rio nodded, "Sure Haruto."

"_Come one, come here_

_The road of a journey_

_Has begun this fall._

_Do not doubt what you have inside,_

_You are strong enough, to survive._

_My dear knight, let me be by your side._

_I have the faith and courage desired,_

_You are the only one that I know _

_That is strong enough to serve_

_My love and be by my side. _

_Don't leave me here_

_In this place, _

_I desire your love and only yours my whole life."_

Rio finished.

"That was beautiful…" Haruto said.

"Yes, the song is amazing sadly they never finished-" Rio began.

"Not just the song, your voice." Haruto said.

Rio looked at him, "My voice? It's as regular as-"

"Don't be so modest. You have a wonderful voice and you cannot deny it." Kaito said as he flipped the fish again.

"Kaito… Haruto… do you really mean that?" Rio asked.

"Do you really think we're lying?" Kaito asked.

Rio smiled as she leaned forward and hugged Kaito tightly, causing the both of them to fall of the log.

Haruto smiled at the two, "Hey Nii-san, when are you going to ask Rio-san to marry you?"

Kaito and Rio both blushed, "Haruto, it's still too early for you to be asking a question like that." Kaito said as he got back on the log and helped Rio back up onto it as well.

"No it isn't. How about you guys promise, you know get engaged or something?" Haruto asked.

Rio and Kaito both stared at the little boy, "If I do, you promise you won't bother me on anything else?"

Haruto nodded.

"Fine then…" Kaito mumbled quietly. He turned to Rio, "Rio will-"

"Kaito, you already know my answer." Rio said as she kissed him on the lips. Kaito's cheeks began to regain its colors once more.

Haruto smiled and turned to the fish, "Um Nii-san, I hate to break the lovely moment but, if you two don't stop, we won't have anything to eat."

Rio and Kaito broke away and Kaito immediately when back to prepare dinner. Rio and Haruto looked at each other and let out a small chuckle.

Kaito shook his head with a small smile and took the fish of the fire, "Rio go and grab some plates."

Rio nodded and stood up and went to go grab some of the plates.

"Nii-san, you really do like Rio-san do you?" Haruto asked with a chuckle.

Kaito shook his head, "Something's telling me to."

"So you don't have _any_ feelings for her, at all?" Haruto asked.

"I have feelings for her Haruto." Kaito said.

"Romantic feelings?" Haruto asked.

Kaito sighed, "Yes…"

"Then why are you hiding them?" Haruto asked.

"Because, it's still early." Kaito replied.

"At least she'll be yours when it's time." Haruto said with a smile.

"I guess."

"Four should be enough right?" Rio asked as she came outside.

"That should work." Kaito said.

They all got together and ate their dinner.

**The next day…**

Durbe groggily woke up from the bed of hay. He was staying at a family's home and he had a harsh time trying to sleep last night. Now, to start his journey. Durbe got up and stretched before he had to wear his silver armor. After Durbe was done, he graciously thanked the family and walked out, Mach following out close behind. "Come on, let's go look for them."

Mach whinnied as they flew over the tall trees of the forest dividing the village from the sea. Mach whinnied once more.

"What's wrong Mach?" Durbe asked as he realized the smoke as well. "Let's go check it out. It may be some of the survivors, maybe." Durbe landed Mach in a small clearing and saw a house. "Stay here, if I need help, I'll call you, understand?" Durbe said as he placed his hand on top of his companion's head. Durbe slowly walked towards the house cautiously. He saw a maiden, apparently putting out the fire. He walked up towards the maiden, "Excuse me ma'am."

The maiden jerked head up and backed away, "W-who are you?"

Durbe looked at the maiden, very familiar, "I'm here looking for survivors of a shipwreck a few days ago. We're looking for knight Kaito and his brother, along with the crew."

"W-what do you want with Kaito and Haruto?" She asked as she stepped back.

"You know where they are?" Durbe asked as he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Get away from her."

Durbe turned around, "K-Kaito?"

Kaito looked surprised, "Durbe?" as he withdrew his sword. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Durbe said. "Where's Haruto?"

"He was playing near the waterfall." Kaito said.

Rio walked behind Kaito and grabbed his hand, "Who's he?"

"A fellow friend of my lord, don't worry, he won't harm us Rio." Kaito said.

"R-Rio?" Durbe asked as he took a step back.

"Is something wrong Durbe?" Kaito asked.

"Rio, that's- no it's probably just a coincidence." Durbe muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, let's head back to the village. We need to head back." Durbe said.

Kaito nodded, "Haruto!"

"Mach!" Durbe yelled.

Mach came running, apparently with Haruto on him. "Look Nii-san, a horse with wings."

Kaito nodded, "Get down so we can head back."

Haruto nodded, "Time to go!" as they headed towards the village.

**At the village…**

Kaito helped Haruto onto the horse and looked around, "Where's Rio?"

"She said she saw something and she would be back." Haruto said as he patted the horse's head.

Kaito nodded, "Rio- there you are."

Rio nodded as she gave him a small silver circular object.

"What's this?" Kaito asked.

Rio put one on, "It's a promise, remember? Besides, I thought you would like that one."

Kaito looked at it carefully and saw the dragon engraved into it. Kaito nodded and placed it on. "Let's get you on a horse. Ridden before?"

Rio nodded, as she got onto a white horse.

"Let's ride then." Durbe said as he mounted Mach.

Kaito nodded as he joined Haruto onto a horse.

**A couple of hours later…**

"Look Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he pointed to the kingdom of Vaporon.

"We're here." Durbe said as they made it through the gates of the kingdom and arrived in front of the grand doors. "Ryoga's probably expecting you tw- uh three."

Kaito nodded as the doors opened.

The royal priest ran up to them, "Knight Kaito, you're alive! So is Haruto! What great news! Oh, you've brought a friend!" The preist exclaimed as he ran towards Rio. He gasped at realization and he glared deep into her eyes, "Let's get you guys inside."

"Hello Vector." Durbe said with a nod.

Vector nodded as the group followed into the castle, excluding Mach, and looked around.

"Nothing's changed." Haruto said as he looked around.

Kaito nodded and turned to Rio. She was a little paler than before. "Rio, are you alright?"

"Okaa-san and Tou-san… Nii-san…" Rio said quietly as she looked around the palace franticly.

"Rio-san, are you okay?" Haruto asked as he and Kaito walked towards her.

Kaito placed his arms on Rio's shoulders. "Rio, what's wrong?"

"I… I remember…"

"Remember what?" Kaito asked.

"I remember everything."

"What?"

"I'm… Rio Kamishiro, princess of Vaporon." Rio said as she collapsed into Kaito's arm.

"Rio!" Kaito said as he shook her, "Haruto, go call a medic! We'll be in our room."

Haruto nodded as he sped off.

"Durbe, go get Ryoga, he might want to know about this." Kaito ordered.

Durbe bowed and ran off to go find Ryoga.

Kaito lifted her up and rushed to his room.

The priest smirked as he walked away…

**End of the chapter! Who likes the song I made up?*Crickets* Okay then, next chapter secrets will get revealed! I have a challenge for you guys; try to make three predictions about next chapter and I'll write a diamondshipping special on my birthday. Or was I already? Haha, submissions of any diamondshipping ideas, which I may or may not use for my birthday. My birthday's next week so woo hoo! On an awesome day as well! I'll tell yeah it's after Thursday but before Sunday and it's not during the weekend. There you go! I'm excited, review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update! Enjoy everyone!**

"Nii-san"

Kaito turned to his brother, who was tugging at the end of his shirt.

"Yes Haruto?"

"Is Rio-san going to wake up?" Haruto asked.

"I… we'll see Haruto."

Haruto nodded as the medic and her mother ran into the room.

"Kotori, grab me a wet towel please." Mrs. Mizuki ordered.

Kotori nodded as she handed her mother a wet cloth. "The king will make his presence soon; he has some business to attend to."

Mrs. Mizuki gently dabbed Rio's face with the cloth and gently grabbed Rio's wrist. "She has a pulse. She'll wake up sooner or later. Nothing to serious or deadly."

"So, she'll be fine?" Haruto asked.

Mrs. Mizuki nodded, "She used to do this a lot when she was younger. That's why almost no one knew her."

"Really?"

"Yes, we don't know the cause. But the grand priest predicted that it wasn't anything too serious. We just had to keep a close eye on her."

"The grand priest?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, the priest made a prediction about a terrible war arising soon. So far, it's never happened… Mrs. Mizuki said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"The prediction… it was said to come true when the lost princess had returned and that we were all in grave danger. We're all happy she's returned, but the prophecy has spooked everyone."

"What prophecy?" Haruto and Kaito asked.

"I had forgotten that your mother didn't want us to tell you that wretched prophecy." Mrs. Mizuki said.

"Why?" Haruto asked.

"She didn't want you two to listen to those words. Your mother disliked the grand priest very much, no one really knew why."

"Tell us the prophecy!" Haruto said with a smile.

Mrs. Mizuki looked at Kaito for approval, which he nodded; curious himself.

Mrs. Mizuki sighed, "When the princess has fallen war shall arise. If the fallen princess awakens, doom is brought to her and the kingdom itself."

Haruto looked at Rio, "That's a tragic prophecy…"

Mrs. Mizuki nodded, "One of the very worse in centuries. That was another reason why no one knew the princess, her parents tried to conceal herself from the kingdom."

"So, she had no friends?" Haruto asked.

"I'm afraid so. The only one who was known to spare their time to spend their time with her was your mother." Mrs. Mizuki said with a sigh.

"Mother, we have a couple of wounded knights to attend to." Kotori said.

Mrs. Mizuki nodded, "Go and prep things up."

"Understood." Kotori said with a bow and walked quickly out.

Mrs. Mizuki sighed, "I have to go now." She said as she curtsied and she quickly walked out of the room closing it behind her.

"That's horrible Nii-san." Haruto whispered.

Kaito nodded as he sighed.

"K-Kaito… H-Haruto…"

Kaito and Haruto both looked towards Rio. "Rio-san!" Haruto exclaimed.

Rio slowly opened her eyes, "Kaito… Haruto…"

"You're awake!" Haruto exclaimed.

Rio softly smiled.

"Good to see you up." Kaito said as he stroked her cheek.

Rio slowly lifted her hand and grabbed his hand, "Kaito-kun…"

Kaito softly smiled.

"I-I remember everything…" Rio said softly.

"I know, save your strength. Ryoga's going to come see you later."

"Ryoga… Ryoga-kun…" Rio slowly mumbled, "Ani…"

"Yup, you take a rest." Kaito said.

"Kaito…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to go to the beach…"

"When you're feeling better."

Rio sighed, "Please?"

The door burst opened as Ryoga ran in, "Rio!"

"Ani!" Rio exclaimed as she slowly got up. Tears were starting to form and were very close to overflowing down the sides of her cheek.

"Rio!" Ryoga said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Ani…" Rio said as she hugged him back, the tears had broken free and were streaming freely down the sides of her face.

"Where have you been?"

"With a dragon."

Ryoga let go and grabbed her shoulders, "A what?"

Rio wiped her tears, "A dragon."

"What? Which one?"

"The all mighty leviathan dragon." Rio said.

"Kaito, which dragon is that?"

"The dragon my father died trying to earn its trust." Kaito mumbled.

"Oh…" Ryoga said as he looked down. "Are you alright?"

Rio nodded.

"Thank you Kaito." Ryoga said.

Kaito nodded, "No problem."

"Ryoga"

"Yes Rio?"

"Is it alright if I'm engaged to someone?" Rio asked.

"What?"

"Engaged-"

"I know that, I meant who."

Rio looked at her brother, "You promise you won't kill him if I tell you?"

"Fine…"

Rio gazed at Kaito who looked away.

"You picked Kaito?" Ryoga asked.

Rio nodded, "It was before I regained my memories. Please let us be together. I'll be happy."

Ryoga bit his lip; he opened his mouth and closed it again. He sighed, "I…"

"Ryoga, it's only yes or no."

Ryoga sighed as he thought about it carefully. He looked at Kaito and the look into Rio's eyes.

"Please Ryoga."

Ryoga stood up. Kaito was a trustable person, but Rio was a frail person. But, so was Haruto and Kaito handled him perfectly fine. So wouldn't he do the same for Rio? "Sure… I guess…" he said with a sigh.

Rio hugged her brother tightly, "Thank you Ani!"

Ryoga let go and turned towards Kaito, "Don't make me regret this…" he said as he walked out the door with his eyes closed, he had a whole lot of thinking to do. Little did he know a knight was leaning against the wall.

The knight in silver armor slowly sank to the ground as he ran his fingers through his gray hair. "Rio-san…" he finished with a sigh as he rested his head on his knees.

Little did he know someone was watching him "A secret admirer huh? Hmm… intriguing." he said as he removed his cloak. He walked over to a corner.

"Vector." A dark voice said. His figure was cloaked in the shadows of the dark hallway.

"Yes my lord?"

"Had the little siren awaken?"

"Yes she has."

"Lower their defenses. It's time for the prophecy to begin."

The priest nodded as he quickly sped off.

The figure slowly disappeared, just as a dark purple number 17 illuminated brightly on the back of his shadowy black cape.

**Hoorah! I made an update! I was beginning to think I was going to get to update today! XD I'm glad I did though! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Did anyone notice a hint of another pairing? I bet you guys did. Whoever names it gets a cookie! [::] You guys will probably all see it. So here: [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] That's enough cookies for now. Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Save me from the nothing I have become-**

**Selena: Galaxy-Chan, story.**

**Yes, sorry off topic. **

**Selena: Continue… oh yes, D.T.B., you might like the beginning of the chapter.**

***Continues singing/Typing***

"Durbe?"

Durbe looked up and abruptly stood up, "Yes Kaito-kun?"

"What are you doing there?" Kaito asked.

"Oh I slipped…" Durbe muttered.

"Try to be more careful then." Kaito said as he walked away.

"Wait, Kaito-kun!" Durbe exclaimed as he walked towards Kaito.

"Yes?"

"May I have the permission to talk to Ms. Kamishiro?"

Kaito nodded and walked away.

Durbe slowly opened the door, "Rio? Can I come in?"

"Who is it?"

"Durbe…"

"Durbe… come on in."

Durbe walked in the door.

"Hello Durbe-Kun!" Haruto exclaimed as he waved at the fellow knight.

"Hello Haruto."

"What brings you here Durbe?" Rio asked as she sat up.

"Oh… um… I… I wanted to apologize about scaring you down-"

"You're forgiven."

"Okay… I also wanted to say congratulations on your engagement." Durbe said quietly.

"Thank you… Durbe, is something wrong?" Rio asked the knight.

"No, everything is fine. Just thinking." Durbe mumbled.

Rio laughed, "Same as always, aren't you?"

"What?"

"When I was a child, Ryoga came visit me and told me he had made a friend called Durbe. He said he liked to read a lot and was very loyal knight in training." Rio said with a smile.

Durbe rubbed the back of his head, "Oh really?"

Rio nodded, "He said you and Kaito were pretty good friends too."

"That's true…" Durbe said. "Well, I must be off now."

"Why so soon?" Rio asked.

"Knight duties." Durbe said with a soft smile.

"Oh… alright then. I'll be seeing you Durbe." Rio said with a smile as she waved.

Durbe nodded as he walked out of the door and sighed, if only he could say… He shook his head and walked away towards the towers.

"So… Haruto. The castle's changed since I was last here, care to show me what we can do for fun?" Rio asked.

Before Haruto could say something, the door opened, a maid stood in place. "Ah! Your highness!"

"Hello… what brings you here?" Rio said uncertainly.

"Ah… King Ryoga said to take you to the dressing rooms to help you find some clothes to wear and I also heard about your engagement."

'News sure does goes around fast…' Rio thought.

"He also requested you to go get a wedding dress." The maid said.

Rio nodded, "I'll go try on the wedding dresses first. Haruto, would you like to come?"

Haruto nodded, "I'll help you!"

Rio chuckled, "Let's go then. Now, where to?"

"Follow me." The maid said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Kaito"

Kaito turned around, "Hello Durbe."

Durbe nodded, "I came to say congratulations..."

Kaito nodded, "Thank you..."

There was uncomfortable silence...

"So, Kaito... How did you find Rio-san?" Durbe asked.

"I found her the morning after the ship crashed. She was floating out at sea and didn't remember anything when I first saw her."

"Really?"

Kaito nodded, "She was pretty happy and calm. Yet, I recognized her from a picture I saw."

"Oh really?"

Kaito turned to Durbe, "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Something's wrong, you normally don't act this way, nor do you use the word 'Really' often." Kaito said.

"I... um..."

"Durbe what-"

"Kaito!" a knight said as he ran up to him, "We need your approval for something!"

Durbe walked away as Kaito talked with the knight.

Kaito walked with the knight and glanced back at Durbe and walked away.

* * *

"Ooh! That's one pretty!" Haruto exclaimed.

Rio twirled around as she touched the lacy bodice, "I guess..."

Haruto notice the hint of sadness in her voice, "What's wrong Rio-neechan?"

"I..."

"You wish Nii-san was here to help you decide?" Haruto asked.

Rio nodded.

"Don't worry, Nii-san may be very busy, but I'm sure he'll help us choose. Why don't we pick the top five and then we can ask Nii-san for his opinion?" Haruto suggested.

"That's a great idea Haruto." Rio said with a smile.

Haruto nodded, "Are you going to put that in one of the top five?"

"Um... no."

"Why not? It looks really pretty on you." Haruto said.

Rio chuckled, "You say everything looks pretty on me Haruto."

Haruto smiled, "That's because it's true!"

Rio smiled, "I'm not-"

"Even Nii-san would agree with my words Rio-neechan!"

Rio stopped and looked at him, "Haruto..."

"So, are you going to?"

Rio smiled, "Sorry Haruto."

"Aw... okay. It's your wedding anyways."

"Don't worry, we still have a lot to go through!" the maid announced.

Haruto gazed at Rio, maybe they would need Kaito's help after all...

* * *

"What's going on Ryoga?" Kaito asked as he ran into the strategist room.

"We're just reassembling the ships and soldiers." Ryoga responded.

"But is that the wisest thing to do?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito, have you heard of Rio's curse?" Ryoga asked as he looked up from the map that was in front of him.

"Yes sir."

"Good, then you should now know why we are doing this. We just want you guys to move your position over to the front gates." Ryoga said as he pointed to the location on the map.

"Understood..." Kaito said as he bowed and walked out of the room.

Ryoga smirked as it morphed back into a dark figure, "Yes... you should..." he said as he vanished.

* * *

Kaito walked over to the cliff and gazed up at the stars. He held his hand out, "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, I summon you to help defend our kingdom."

A cry roared loudly from the sky. The clouds started to swirl into a blue swirl, it started to sparkling brightly.

"Arise, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito exclaimed.

A cry returned to the knight/tamer. As a dragon quickly flew out of the portal; seconds later it was in front of Kaito.

"Hello Galaxy Eyes... it's been a while." Kaito said as he placed his hand on the dragon's forehead.

_"It has master..."_

"It's good to see you. The kingdom is going to enter a time of disorder. We need your strength."

_"As you wish master... I will defend the castle. Yet, I sense this unfamiliar power lurking throughout the castle."_

"A dark presence?"

_"Possibly. It has been many years since I have last been here. My senses will eventually adapt to the source."_

"If you still feel it after a week, tell me." Kaito said.

The dragon roared in return as Kaito smiled. "Good to know, also, I have another request to make..."

_"Is it to protect Haruto again? Or is it something else?"_

"I... I want you to protect Haruto and my fiancée."

* * *

**Okay! End of the chapter! Galaxy Eyes has appeared! Ooh, and what's wrong with Ryoga? What do you think what happens next? Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Galaxy Eyes has appeared and something's wrong with Ryoga. Uh-oh not looking too good, let's just start the chapter, shall we?**

"_Fiancée? So soon already master?"_

"Galaxy Eyes, it's been twelve years."

"_Right… well who is this fiancée of yours?"_

"It's… Rio Kamishiro…"

"_The dead princess? You're marrying a dead princess?"_

Kaito wanted to smack himself, but instead settled with a sigh. "She isn't dead. She was lost out at sea."

"_Oh… how did she manage to survive all these years?"_

"Some questions are left to be answered my friend…"

"_I see… is there anything else?"_

"No-"

"Kaito!"

Kaito turned his head and saw a maid rushigg towards him, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the mighty dragon. "What is it?" he called out.

"Princess R-Rio would like to have a w-word with you." The maid said a little frightened.

Kaito nodded his head, "I'll be there soon." He turned towards his friend, "Go up to your spot on the roof. It's been waiting for you." Kaito said as he walked away from his friend.

The dragon roared in return and flew off into the warm afternoon sun.

SSSSS

Durbe sat down at the corner of his desk, wondering what to do. He gazed out of the window, it was a warm spring day, yet he was cooped up inside. The meadowlarks were cheerfully singing a wonderful sound. The sweet smell of the crisp breeze and the proud call of a… dragon? Durbe peered around the window. "What was that?" he muttered.

"Durbe nii-san…. Mew… is everything alright?" Kathy asked as she walked into her brother's room.

"K-Kathy!" Durbe said surprised as he turned away from the window to look at his younger sister. She was dressed in a white dress with a gray apron draping it. Her hair was tied back with a soft green ribbion. He looked at her with a soft smile, "What a wonderful surprise. I didn't think-"

"Mew can cut the act Nii-san…" Kathy said flatly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Durbe stopped, "What so you mean?"

"Mach told me that you weren't very happy. He sensed you were feeling depressed mew."

Durbe sighed as he sat down, "It's nice of you to have come but I'm doing perfectly fine."

"Durbe Nii-san!" Kathy whined, "Even Haruto-kun can lie much better than you!"

"Kathy, I'm alright. You don't have to-"

"I mew! It's what family is for!" Kathy said near to tears.

"Kathy…" Durbe said quietly as he walked towards his sister and hugged her. "I'm fine… just making some tough decisions…"

"Such as?"

"Telling the person I have fallen in love with that I love her…"

"Then why don't you just tell her?"

"It's not that easy you see…"

Kathy broke away from her brother, "How complicated can it be to just go up to her and say 'I love you!' to a girl? Why, does she hate you or something?"

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"Because… she's engaged to one of my very good friends…"

SSSSSS

"Yes Rio?" Kaito asked as he peeked through the door.

"Kaito! We have so many dresses but I don't know which one I like! I don't want to make you feel disappointed with the-"

"Hey, all these dresses were selected just for you. Why don't you simplify what you want the dress to have and whatever's left, you can pick out of those?"

"That can work! Thank you Kaito!" Rio said cheerily as she ran up towards him and hugged him. But, she stumbled in the dress she was wearing causing her to slip as she grabbed onto Kaito's neck, dragging him down with her.

Haruto slightly smiled at the sight of the two, "Are you two okay?" He asked as Rio climbed off of Kaito.

Kaito got up and helped his bride up, "I'm okay…" he said as he observed her carefully for any scratch marks.

"Don't worry Kaito, I'm fine. Sorry about that…" She said quietly.

Kaito placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, just be more cautious next time." Kaito said with a small grin.

Rio nodded as she hugged him, no tripping, "I'll see you later then."

"I'll see you then, good luck. I'll come help you pick out of the last of the dresses." Kaito said.

"Okay then!" Rio said as she kissed Kaito on the cheek and waved as he walked out of the wooden doors.

"Rio-san"

Rio turned around and looked at Haruto, "What is it?'

"You really love Nii-san, don't you?"

Rio giggled, "Of course I love him! If I didn't why would I be marrying him? Besides, why are you asking a question like that?"

"Just wondering."

"Why? Is it because you don't like me?"

"N-no Rio-san! You would make an awesome Nee-san!" Haruto exclaimed.

Rio smiled, "Thank you then. Now then, should we continue?"

Haruto nodded, "Let's get to work!"

SSSSSSS

Ryoga looked around, he was tied with some black material fastened to a purple wall. 'Where am I…'

"_Ryoga… join us…"_

"Who's there!"

"_Join us… join the Vararians…"_

"Are you nuts? Not in a million years!"

"_Even when your sister's life is based on your actions?"_

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"_Your entire kingdom is doomed… my little spy is ensuring that…"_

"Who!?"

"_You haven't figured out already? Some king you are…"_

"Tell me!"

"_Ahh, don't be too hasty to find out! Once you do, you will dearly regret it…"_

"What happens if you do tell me?"

"_Then we are forced to launch our armies onto your kingdom of course!"_

"N-no!" Ryoga exclaimed as he lost his conscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay… here's the chapter! Suspense has occurred! **

**Selena: Galaxy-chan, you shouldn't say that. It's been occurring.**

**You… never mind… Let's continue shall we?**

Rio chuckled as the both of them walked out of the dress room out into the garden. "Finally finished."

Haruto let out a giggle, "That was a lot of dresses."

Rio gave him a quizzical look, "I don't think a lot is the best word." Rio said as she smiled, "How about two hundred?"

"Seems right." Haruto said with a smile and saw his brother. "Hey! There's Nii-san!"

Rio gazed towards Haruto's direction, "Kaito-kun!"

Kaito glanced up and waved as Rio and Haruto ran up towards him and he soon was wrapped in hugs. "Rio… Haruto…" Kaito said surprised.

"Kaito-kun, are we still going to have the meeting?" Durbe asked as he looked back at some of the fellow generals and admirals behind him.

"Uh… yes." Kaito said as Rio and Haruto both released him. Rio smiled at him.

Kaito shook his head in a playful way and ruffled Haruto's hair. He quickly kissed Rio on the cheek and walked into a room.

Rio smiled as she waved at him and Haruto tried to get his hair back in order again.

Durbe gave her a sad smile and waved at her.

"Hello Durbe-kun. I better not keep you guys busy again." Rio said with a smile as she walked away.

Durbe nodded and walked into the room.

Rio smiled as she gazed down at Haruto, who was still trying to fix his hair, "Your hair is fine Haruto." Rio said with a chuckle.

Haruto nodded, "I know. Hey it's Ryoga-kun!"

That was true, Ryoga walked quickly passed them, not even to glance at them, and walked quickly into the room the other knights had also entered.

Rio suddenly clutched the edge of the fountain that was next to her. She started to breathe in a heavy and quick breath, like she couldn't breathe. She slowly sunk to the ground, still in her heavy breathing.

"R-Rio-san!' Haruto exclaimed as he sunk to his knees and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"D-danger… knights… danger… battle… fire everywhere!" Rio said as her eyes became glassy and teary. Her breathing began to quicken.

"W-What are you talking about Rio-san?" Haruto asked.

"D-Danger… rise of dark one… so many deadly attacks… me… gone!" Rio said as her eyes started to slowly change colors.

"R-Rio-san! What's wrong with your eyes?" Haruto exclaimed.

Rio smiled a happy smile as she lost conscious and slumped to the ground.

"R-Rio-san? Rio-san!" Haruto said as he shook the girl's shoulders.

Haruto looked around, "Nii-san! Ryoga-kun!" no one came running out. He gazed down at the unconscious girl. Tears ran down the corners of his eyes. He shut eyes as the tears ran faster, "Galaxy Eyes!" he exclaimed as loud as he could and sat down next to the girl.

There was no sound, but soon, it was filled with the pride of a dragon in the air. The dragon was there in just a matter of seconds and his scales sparkled as the afternoon sun's rays bounced off of them.

"Galaxy eyes…" Haruto said with a wide smile.

"_Hello Haruto. Is this Kaito-kun's…?"_

Haruto nodded as he watched the dragon scoop up the unconscious girl and himself. They flew off onto the very top of the castle.

SSSS

"Is this where you stay?" Haruto asked as he looked around.

The dragon nodded as he placed the girl down, apparently which was an old mattress.

"Where did you get a mattress?" Haruto asked as he sat down on it."

"_Kaito-sama use to sleep up here with me. This was his old bed."_

"Makes sense." Haruto said as he stroked Rio's hair. "W-Will she be alright?"

"_An evil presence had approached her. Something's wrong…"_

Haruto's eyes widen, "What's wrong?"

"_I do not have the answer Haruto."_

"How l-long will it take for Nii-san to come?" Haruto asked as his lips slightly quivered.

"_Not very long. All dragon tamers know when a dragon has called out to them."_

SSSS

"So we have all agreed-" Kaito began as he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong Kaito-kun?" Durbe asked.

"Galaxy eyes… he's calling to me…" Kaito muttered.

"What?" Durbe asked.

Kaito's eyes widen, "Distress signal!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

The other knights began to murmur about.

"Uhh… you guy's continue the meeting. Ryoga, you carry on, I'll go check on Kaito."

Ryoga nodded as Durbe exited the door and ran after his friend. 'What's wrong with Kaito?' Durbe then saw his friend go through a staircase room. "Wait Kaito!" Durbe yelled as he caught up to his fellow knight.

Kaito glanced at Durbe as they made their way up, "Shouldn't you be handling the meeting?"

"Ryoga is." Durbe said. "What's wrong?"

"Galaxy eyes sent out a distress signal."

"I didn't hear it."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at Durbe, "Not that kind, only dragon tamers can hear them."

"Oh, makes sense… wait, we have dragons?" Durbe asked.

Kaito smirked, "What do you think I was doing during my free time?"

"Playing with your brother."

"He was with mother, knowing mother, she could have been anywhere."

Durbe let out a small chuckle, "I guess…"

The both of them both stopped in front of a door. Kaito drew his sword and stuck in the keyhole as the door unlocked.

"Is that how you always open doors?" Durbe asked, surprised by Kaito's way of opening the door.

"This door at least, this sword is the key to it anyways. It won't open with anything else or by anyone. Nothing."

Durbe nodded as Kaito opened the door.

"Galaxy eyes! What's wrong?" Kaito asked as he approached the mighty dragon.

The mighty dragon moved, revealing an unconscious Rio and Haruto.

"Nii-san!" Haruto cried.

"Haruto!" Kaito exclaimed as his brother enveloped him in a hug. "What happened?"

"Rio-san! Is she okay?" Haruto asked as he released his brother.

Kaito ran over to Rio and placed a hand on her forehead. He then grabbed her wrist and a small relieved sigh escaped him. "Rio…"

"W-will she be fine?" Haruto asked.

"She will." Kaito said as he scooped Rio up into his arms.

"Are you positive?" Durbe asked.

Katio narrowed his eyes, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said anything. Go get Mrs. Mizuki."

Durbe nodded as he ran out of the door.

SSSS

**Sorry for the short chapter. Okay, all you reviewers out there, I need an opinion, which story do you think I should update next? Or which story do you guys want to read next? I dunno, I don't really care. Anyways, review please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okie dokie, now here ya go D.T.B.! **

XXXX

"Will she be all right Nii-san?" Haruto asked as they made it back to their chamber.

"If this has happened in the past… and she's survived this far… I think she will." Kaito replied.

"K-Kaito?" Rio slowly muttered as she gazed up. "W-What happened?"

"Let's get you checked first, and then we'll talk."

Rio nodded as she sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

Haruto smiled, but it quickly disappeared. 'What if what Rio neechan said it was true…'

"Hey Haruto, could you open the door?" Kaito asked.

Haruto snapped out of his thoughts and quickly opened the door.

Kaito walked over to the bed and placed her down as Mrs. Mizuki arrived. "Oh, she's up. What a relief." Mrs. Mizuki said as she and Durbe walked over to the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Mizuki." Rio said with a smile.

"Hello dear, it's been a while huh?"

Rio nodded as she glanced back at Kaito.

"You seem okay, just be a little more careful alright? Don't go outside to much either, you should know what your father would have said if you went outside." Mrs. Mizuki lightly scolded.

Rio nodded, "I know…"

"Good."

"Mother! The stable tender has caught a fever and we were requested to head on over there!" Kotori exclaimed as she burst through the door. She looked around and blushed, "Sorry."

"It's alright my dear. Kaito, keep an eye on her. I'm sure Ryoga wouldn't mind if you took a break to protect his sister. In fact, I'll notify him for you. But if anything goes wrong, you know where to find me." Mrs. Mizuki said as she walked out of the room with her daughter.

"Are you feeling alright Rio-san?" Durbe asked.

"Yes… apparently this isn't the first time so it isn't that much of a hassle." Rio said with a grin.

Durbe nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Get well soon then."

Rio smiled as she nodded at him.

"Keep an eye on her Kaito." Durbe said as he walked away from the three.

Once they were alone, Haruto turned to Rio, "Rio neechan, w-what was that you said in the garden?"

Rio's eyes widen, "Oh dear! Did I frighten you with what I was saying in the garden?"

"Sort of…"

Rio smiled, "Don't worry about it. I normally predict something like that and it never happens." (Little did she know she was dead wrong. - spoiler right there people)

Haruto nodded, "Okay then. So you'll get better soon?"

Rio nodded at the little boy.

"So, did you two decide on the dresses yet?" Kaito asked.

Rio and Haruto both nodded, "But we found only one we specifically liked." Haruto answered.

"It was very beautiful and it was comfortable as well." Rio added.

"I'll go tell the dress lady to bring it over!" Haruto said as he ran out of the room.

Rio smiled as Kaito slightly smiled at the little boy.

Kaito bent down towards Rio's ears, "You'll make it 80 times better then."

Rio blushed at his comment as she smiled at him. She turned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Nii-san-" Haruto began as he stopped as his eyes widened and he smiled.

Kaito and Rio both broke away as Haruto appeared. The two both looked away with a faint blush tinted on their face.

"We brought the dress." Haruto said with a giggle.

A maid walked in with a rack, with only one dress on it. She carefully lifted the exquisite dress of the rack. She held it up so they could see it. A silver strapless dress with the slightest hints of lace was on it. ( . - link)

"That's…" Kaito began as he looked back at Rio, "Going to look nice on you."

Rio smiled at him as Haruto grinned at the two. "I hope so…"

"You already do know." Kaito said with a smirk. [- Extreme OOC-ness, no need to point it out thank you.]

Rio giggled at his remark.

"Hey Rio-san, where's Ryoga-kun? He hasn't seen the dress yet." Haruto said.

"Oh yeah… but he's been awfully busy and I don't want to cause him any distractions." Rio answered.

"But it's for your wedding!" Haruto exclaimed.

Rio shrugged, "Tou-san told me to never bother Ryoga when he had his royal duties all tied up. I'm just respecting what Tou-san has told me. Besides, the kingdom's safety is very important to Ryoga anyways." Rio said with a sad smile.

Haruto nodded and sighed, "Alright then…"

"Hey Haruto"

"Yes Rio neechan?"

"You want to head down to the beach today? We could have lunch down at the shore."

Haruto brightened up, "Really?"

Rio nodded and looked up at Kaito.

Kaito thought about it and sighed. "Fine…"

"Great then." Rio said with a smile.

Haruto smiled, "Yay! Wait, we need lunch."

Rio smiled, "You can go down to the kitchen and ask. We'll let you decide."

Haruto nodded as he leaped of the bed and quickly walked out of the door.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Kaito asked Rio.

Rio smiled up at him cheerily, "It's not the first time. I should be fine."

Kaito looked at her quizzically. "Okay… but I-"

"If I even feel the tiniest bit wrong, I'll tell you and we can head on back, promise." Rio said.

Kaito sighed as he shook his head.

"Now go change out of your armor. You can bring your sword but I'm not permitting your armor."

Kaito sighed, "Will you be fine by on your on?"

"Please Kaito, you know me better than that. Besides I managed out in the wild."

"I found you unconscious in the sea." Kaito retorted.

Rio narrowed her yes, "You don't need to make a big fuss out of this. Besides, it'll make Haruto happy. Now go change." Rio said as she got out of the bed and gently pushed Kaito out the door,

Kaito stared at the door and knocked.

"What?" Rio asked as she opened the door.

"If you want me to change then I need to be in my room." Kaito said as he stared at her.

Rio blushed, "Forgot I was in your room." She said as she allowed Kaito into the room.

Kaito smirked as he shook his head.

Rio sighed as she lay down on top of the bed; she smiled cheerfully and sat back up straight.

XXXX

"Hey Rio neechan! I finished." Haruto said as he opened the door and carried a basket into the room.

"Great then." Rio replied.

Haruto nodded, "Wait, where's Nii-san? Is he not coming?"

"He's coming, he's just changing that's all." Rio said cheerily.

"You seem happy." Haruto answered.

Rio nodded as she glanced back at the dressing room and turned back to Haruto. She motioned for him to come closer.

Haruto nodded and quickly ran towards her, "What is it?"

"I don't think Kaito remembers… but that was where I first met him…"

XXXX

**Yeah, save me the complaints. Enjoy this chapter much? Eh? I've been writing a few sad chapters lately, only those who have been reading my other stories lately will understand, and decided to make this one happy! :D Anyways, they're heading to the beach! Yeah… I have a question, has anyone received an anon hate review on a story of theirs? Just asking. I got one on one of my stories and removed it so yeah…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okie… here's the update for today! Oh yeah, if you haven't already, which I doubt that many of you haven't, sign the petition to stop SOPA! **

**Just a little heads up here, everyone will be likely overly OOC!**

**XXXX**

Haruto's golden eyes widen, "You met Nii-san before? He never-"

"It was when we were little kids… "

"Nii-san… forgetting something?" Haruto asked. "Since when did Nii-san forget something?"

"No, not forgot who I was, umm… it's complicated in a way…"

"Try your best then."

"Well you see…

**-Flash back-**

"Okaa-san! Where are you?" asked a boy with blonde hair and a teal fringe asked.

"Are you lost?"

The boy turned around and saw a little girl with blue hair and soft magenta eyes. "No"

"Then why are you calling for your Okaa-san?" The girl asked.

"I an unfamiliar with the place."

"Is that not the same thing?" She asked.

"No"

"Oh, well why are you down here anyways?"

"Why are you here alone?"

"Why are you here alone?"

"I'm not alone, Okaa-san went to go get Tou-san, and she told me to wait for her here. It's been a while and I was wondering where she was." The boy answered.

"Oh"

"How about you?" He questioned.

"Okaa-san and Tou-san were busy and Ani was off training."

"Oh, well why did you decide to come out here?" The boy asked.

"I was looking for a shell or a pearl." She said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, well would you like some help?"

"But aren't-"

"I can help you before my parents come back."

"Alright then! Follow me." The girl said as she walked into the sea.

"Okay!" He called out as he followed the girl.

_10 minutes later…_

The girl smiled confidently as the boy handed her a cerulean colored pearl in her hands with white speckles moving inside of it. "Arigato!" she said with a cheerful smile.

The boy smiled softly, "No problem."

"By the way, what's your name?" the girl asked,

"Kaito. Kaito Tenjo. Yours?"

"My name is-" The girl began.

"Kaito! C'mon, let's go!"

Kaito turned his head and saw his mother waving to him.

"Coming Okaa-san!" The boy shouted at his mother and turned to the girl. "I hope to see you around!"

"Me too!"

The boy waved as he ran off to his mother.

The girl smiled as she gazed down at the pearl in her hand. She gazed up and saw the boy was gone.

"Rio!"

The little girl jerked her head to the direction of her voice and saw her Ani running towards her. "Ani! Look what I found!"

**-Flash back over-**

And that's how we met. Although I don't think-"

"I doubt it Neechan! Nii-san has probably seen the familiarities between you and the little girl he met a long time ago. Besides I think he can remember the pearl he had found for you."

Rio smiled as she touched the necklace she was wearing, "Maybe…"

"You two ready to go to the beach?" Kaito asked as he came out of the closet.

"Yes!" They both unanimously said.

XXXX

"Look at the beach! It's amazing!" Haruto cried out as he gazed at the beach from the cliff he was standing on.

"It is." Rio said with a smile.

"I guess…" Kaito said.

"C'mon! Let's go down there!" Haruto said as he quickly ran down.

"Haruto! Don't run or you'll-"

Too late. Haruto slipped on the sand (if he can't slip on the sand, too bad he did. NOT TO BE MEANT TO BE MEAN!).

"Haruto!" Kaito and Rio both exclaimed at the same time.

"Nii-san!" Haruto said.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked.

"Yes…"

"It looks like you scraped your knees a little bit." Rio pointed out as she touched his knees.

"Itai!" He exclaimed.

Rio began to untie the ribbon that wrapped around her waist.

"Wait Rio… won't your dress…" Kaito said.

"No, it won't. Those dress makers add to much unnecessary stuff. This ribbon is just an extra." She said as she wrapped the ribbon around the little boy's knee.

"Arigato Neechan." Haruto said with a smile as he stood up.

"No more running Haruto." Kaito said as he helped Rio off the ground.

"Okay Nii-san. You know what's cute?" Haruto asked.

"What?" The both of them asked.

"You guys seem like a married couple worried about their kid." Haruto said with a smile.

Kaito scratched the back of his head as Rio blushed. "Haruto…" Rio said with a small smile.

"Let's go play!" Haruto said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, let's go." Rio said with a smile as Haruto grabbed her hand and they headed towards the clear blue water.

Kaito slightly smiled as he picked up the basket and decided where they should stay. He took out the blanket in there and placed it on the ground.

Haruto ran up to his brother, "Hey Nii-san! Come and join us!" Haruto said with a smile.

"It's okay Haruto, I can watch you two." Kaito replied as he sat down.

"Can't you let your knight's code down for just a day?" Haruto asked.

"I think it would be best if I just stayed here." He's brother said.

Haruto shook his head and walked back to where Rio was. "Neechan!"

"Yes Haruto?" She asked.

"Kaito won't come join us."

Rio narrowed her eyes, "He wants to spend time with us yet he's going to watch us from over there instead?" She asked.

Haruto nodded.

"Well, we'll see about that." She said as she walked over to Kaito. "Hey Kaito-kun"

"Yes Rio?"

"Come join us!" Rio said as she bent down next to him.

"No thanks."

"Why? You afraid of water?" She asked with a small smirk.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "No"

Rio smirk increased and mouthed, "Liar"

"I am-"

"Prove it then!" She said as she grabbed his hand and ran towards the water.

"R-Rio!" Kaito said as they went into the water.

"It's not that bad!" Rio said with a smile.

Kaito shook his head.

Rio narrowed her eyes as she splashed water onto him.

Kaito sputtered the water, "What was that for?"

Rio shrugged with a smirk.

Kaito splashed some water back on her.

"Hey!"

"What? I didn't do anything." Kaito claimed innocently.

Rio narrowed her eyes, "It's on!"

Haruto smiled as he watched Kaito and Rio "play" in the water. "Hey! Let me join too!"

So, the three pretty much were splashing each other.

XXXX

**Beach chapter continues next chapter! :D I had fun writing this one! Hmm… don't think they did this back then huh? Well, that's when the word fanfiction comes into play. Anyways, that's where Rio got the pearl from.**

**Slyv: you sound like you're reviewing your own story.**

**Nothing is wrong with that! Besides, the readers liked it! *turns towards audience* right? Review please! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! There's another petition you can sign if you haven't already! Head on over to RaisingHeartExelion's profile and sign it please! **

**XXXX**

Rio brushed her damp blue bangs out of her face as she smiled, "Let's take a break."

"Okay." Haruto said as he splashed on out of the water.

Kaito nodded as he followed Haruto back onto land.

Rio followed the two and sat on the blanket that was laid out.

"Neechan"

"Yes?" Rio asked the boy.

"Can we have lunch now?" Haruto asked as his golden eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Sure." Rio said as she grabbed the basket and moved it towards the center and slowly took the items out.

"Can I have the chicken sandwich?" Haruto asked.

Rio nodded as she handed it to him. "How about you Kaito?"

"I… I'll have… any of them I guess."

"Okay then." She said as she handed him a sandwich.

They all ate their sandwiches in silence.

Haruto gazed from his Nii-san to his future Nee-san. He smiled at the two as he looked at Rio's necklace.

Rio felt Haruto staring at her, "Is everything alright?" she asked as she looked herself over.

"Everything's fine… sorry for staring." Haruto quickly said.

"Oh…" Rio said with a small sigh of relief. "What were you looking at then?"

"Oh, it was your necklace."

"My necklace?" Rio asked as her hands moved up to her necklace. "Oh" she softly smiled at the boy.

Haruto let out a small giggle and smiled back.

Kaito stared between the two, confused at what was going on. 'Nani?'

Rio and Haruto both looked at Kaito and laughed again.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Nothing" Rio said as she stopped herself from laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"For no reason at all." Rio said with a smile.

"Actually, Nii-san, does this beach seem familiar?" Haruto asked.

"Of course it does, we see it every day don't we?" Kaito asked as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Haruto rolled his eyes, "Never mind then…"

"What?" Kaito asked.

"It's nothing important." Rio quickly said.

Haruto shook his head, "But Rio-san! Shouldn't Nii-san be-"

"Its fine, if he doesn't know, then he doesn't have to."

"What are you two hiding?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing." Rio said as she bit into her sandwich.

"Liar!" Haruto said.

"I'm not!" Rio said innocently.

Kaito sat there dumbfounded at the two. "Is something wrong here? Am I supposed to know something?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Rio turned to Haruto, "Haruto! He doesn't have to-"

"But I want-"

Kaito rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Oh forget it." Rio said as she stood up and walked over to the shore.

"Hey!" Haruto called out. He narrowed his eyes and turned to his brother. "Nii-san!"

Kaito looked up, "What?"

"Go get her to tell you!"

Kaito shrugged, "She doesn't want to tell me, so I have to respect her opinion."

"So, besides you do know that-"

"AAAH!"

Haruto and Kaito both glanced at each other and bolted up and ran to the ocean.

"Rio neechan!" Haruto called out as he scouted the area for Rio.

"Haruto!" She exclaimed.

Kaito narrowed his eyes and saw something, "Rio?"

"Kaito-kun!"

"Rio!" He called back, what was with her? He ran into the ocean and turned back, "You stay here alright?"

Haruto nodded as he stepped back from the ocean.

"Kaito!"

"I'm coming!" Kaito called out as he swam over to the girl, who apparently was clinging onto a rock. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I- I don't know!" Rio exclaimed.

"What's wrong then?" Kaito asked.

"The dragon! The dragon has returned!" Rio exclaimed as her eyes sparkled.

"What dragon?"

"The mighty leviathan! I-It must have come back for me!" Rio exclaimed.

"Don't be absurd!" Kaito exclaimed as he placed his hands on her shoulder, "Nothing's coming for you!"

"_Are you so sure of yourself?"_

Kaito heard the voice, "Who's there?"

"_I am in charge of your dear little princess's life excuse me."_

"What?"

"_I am the reason why she is still alive!"_

"Nani?"

"_She belongs to the sea!" it exclaimed as a vast dragon appeared out of the water. Its arrival caused gray clouds to form, the sound of thunder reverberated through peoples ears, and it released a sharp piercing voice. Its magnificent purple scales shimmered despite the lack of sunlight. Its blue fins were opened like the vast sails on the ships. The eyes were the color of a bright ruby red and on the dragon's forehead was a symbol imprinted on it. And the water had become freezing and harsh._

"Who are you?!" Kaito asked as Rio gripped to him tightly.

_The creature smirked, "The only dragon your father has failed to tame."_

"Leviathan?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"_That's right, so now hand over the dear princess of the sea!"_

"Never!" Kaito exclaimed as he held onto Rio tightly.

"_Be that way… be warned Kaito-kun… she will perish up on this selfish land. Nothing will be able to save her!" Its eyes glowed, "Since you defy my rules, suffer the wrath of the sea!"_

"_Nice try Leviathan!" a new voice said as it roared loudly._

"_What?! It cannot be!"_

"_Yes, the one and only." The dragon said as its light blue scales began to glow and the dark purple blue began to darken. Stars swirled in the center of the vast dragon's eyes._

"_Get out of this Galaxy! This is none of your business." Leviathan spat._

"_Don't make this become my business by endangering the lives if the one I am supposed to protect!"_

_The other dragon snarled, "Fine… but you have been warned! But that doesn't mean you cannot suffer!" it called out as a lightning bolt struck the mighty galaxy dragon in the wing._

"Galaxy eyes!" Kaito called out as a wave came on top of the two.

"Kaito-kun!" Rio said as she coughed as another wave collided on top of the two again.

'We have to get back!' Kaito thought as he gazed down back at Rio. "You think you can swim?"

"No." Rio said as she coughed as another wave came crashing down on the two.

Kaito grabbed Rio and placed her on his back.

"Kaito-kun…" she softly said as she closed her eyes due to exhaustion.

"Don't worry." Kaito quietly said. "Galaxy eyes!"

"_I am fine master…"_

"Get us out of here!"

"_I cannot see you."_

"Head to shore and check on Haruto!"

"_Understood!"_

Kaito took a deep breath as he swam back to land.

XXXX

"Nii-san!" Haruto cried out as Galaxy eyes moved him back away from the sea.

"_Do not panic my lord, my master and his fiancée is still out there."_

"Okay…" Haruto quietly spoke. As he glanced around worriedly and saw a blur of blonde in the water, "I-I see them!" Haruto cried out as he pointed out. He quickly ran back to the ocean and saw his brother with Rio in his arms. "Nii-san!"

"Galaxy…" Kaito said as he turned to the dragon.

"T-take Rio for me." Kaito said quietly.

The dragon took the girl in his hand as Kaito collapsed in the other._ "Haruto"_

"Y-Yes?"

"_Go and get Durbe and Mrs. Mizuki, now."_

"Okay!" Haruto said as he ran off.

XXXX

**End of the chapter! Stay tuned to see what happens next! Review please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, let's get this chapter rollin!**

**XXXX**

"So, your saying they were out in the water and this happened to the both of them?" Mrs. Mizuki asked as she gazed at the two, which were sleeping on a bed.

Haruto nodded, "Yeah…"

Mrs. Mizuki shook her head, "They should be fine. Although I have to say that Kaito may have pulled a muscle or two, so expect him to be a little sore."

"Arigato Mrs. Mizuki." Haruto said as he bowed.

"No problem, keep an eye on them will you?" Mrs. Mizuki asked as she placed the rest of her stuff into her bag.

"Yes."

"Thank you Haruto, now I must be off." Mrs. Mizuki said as she walked away. 'Just what are these two getting their selves into?'

Haruto closed the door and glanced at the sleeping two on the bed. Just then he remembered something.

"H-Haruto?"

"Nee-chan" Haruto said as he walked over to Rio who slowly got up.

Rio sighed as she glanced to the side of her, "He's going to be aright… right?"

Haruto nodded, "Mrs. Mizuki-san said he might have just pulled a muscle or two. So he'll be a little sore and likely tired."

Rio nodded as she placed her head on Kaito's chest. "This is my fault… isn't it…?"

"Nee-chan…"

"No really, I mean it's my fault that I went back into the ocean. It's my fault we encountered Leviathan. It's my fault… that he's like this…" Rio quietly said as a tear trickled down her face.

"Nee-chan, Nii-san would have said this wasn't your fault, and really it isn't. You didn't know Leviathan was out there, you didn't know he would end up like this. Besides, it's not that bad." Haruto said.

"I know…"

"Besides, he's been through worst." Haruto said with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rio raised her head, "Like what?"

"Well, he got cut with a sword, he received a burn, he had an infected cut, he-"

"Got it Haruto." Rio said with a chuckle. "Don't need to hear them all."

"Okay then." Haruto said with a smile.

"How did we get in here?" Rio asked as she gazed around the room.

"Galaxy eyes brought us back in here." Haruto said.

"Galaxy eyes… is he okay?" Rio asked.

"I think so…" Haruto said as he thought about it.

"C'mon, let's go check on him." Rio said as she hopped off the bed.

"But what happens if Nii-san-"

"Then we'll leave him a note. I'll go change and you write the note." Rio said as she walked into the bathroom.

Haruto nodded as he grabbed a piece of paper off of his brother's desk and grabbed a pen and some ink and began to write.

XXXX

"Ready?" Rio asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh huh." Haruto said as he placed the note on the nightstand.

"Okay, let's go. You'll show me the way right?"

"Yup." Haruto said as they walked out of the room.

"Hey Nee-chan, why don't we see Ryoga-kun much?" Haruto asked.

"Well, he's pretty busy…" Rio said as the turned a corner.

"Rio"

Rio and Haruto turned around and saw the gray haired knight walking towards them. "Hello Durbe." Rio said with a smile and waved.

Durbe stopped in front of them and bowed, "Hello Rio, Haruto."

"Hello." Haruto said as Durbe got up.

"Why are you two going this way?" Durbe asked.

"To check on the dragon." Haruto said.

"Why isn't Kaito with you?" Durbe asked.

"He's asleep and might have pulled a few muscles." Rio said.

Durbe narrowed his eyes, "Just what were you two doing?"

Rio narrowed her eyes, "W-What does that mean?!"

"What were you-"

"Why are you asking that?!" Rio asked.

"What do you mean?" Durbe asked slightly confused.

"Why would you ask that?" Rio asked.

"Ask what?"

"That!" She exclaimed.

"All I asked was what you did you guys do that caused Kaito to pull a few muscles, I didn't ask anything else… wait, were you think it that way?" Durbe asked.

"You weren't asking it that way?" Rio asked as she turned a bright pink.

"Why would I want to know that?" Durbe asked.

"Sorry then…" Rio said.

"It's alright." Durbe said, "I could see why you were confused, although I don't know why you would think why I would ask you a question like that."

"Don't ever." Rio said as she grabbed Haruto's hand, "Now if you will excuse us, we shall not be keeping you away from your duties." Rio said as they walked away.

Durbe nodded as he rubbed the back his head, 'Weird…'

XXXX

"Darn it… the door's locked." Rio said as she shook the doorknob.

"Yeah that's because the only key is Nii-san's sword." Haruto said as he handed her his brother's sword.

"Didn't know you had it."

"You were too busy of accusing Durbe-kun for asking something in an inappropriate way." Haruto said.

"I said I was sorry." Rio muttered as she drew the sword.

"Will you and Nii-san do it in the future?" Haruto asked.

"NANI?!" Rio asked as she dropped the sword which made a loud crashing noise.

"What?" Haruto asked innocently.

Rio shook her head, "D-Don't ask that… in a matter fact, where did you learn that?" Rio asked as she picked up the sword she dropped.

"Vector told me I was old enough to learn how babies were made." Haruto said.

Rio shook her head as she stuck the sword into the hole.

Would you like me to ask Nii-san for you if-"

"NO!" Rio said as he opened the door. "H-Haruto you shouldn't do that. Okay?"

"But that's what Vec-"

"I don't care. Now c'mon." Rio said as she placed the sword back into its case and walked on over to the dragon. Apparently, it was sleeping.

"He's hurt." Haruto said as he pointed to the dragon's wing, it had terrible burn mark on it and was slightly torn.

"The poor thing…" Rio said as she touched the dragon's wing. "Where do you keep all their medical stuff?" Rio asked.

"In there." Haruto said as he pointed at the shed.

"Okay then, let's get to work." Rio said as she and Haruto walked over to the shed.

XXXX

Kaito slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, 'Ugh… stupid cramps…' Kaito thought as he got out of the bed and noticed the note. He read it and looked up. "I better go check on them." Kaito said but decided he should put his armor back on. As he was doing so, he realized something, "Darn it Haruto." Kaito muttered as his brother had taken his sword.

Kaito shook his head as he walked out the door and headed on up to the room. Once he finished climbing the stairs, he knocked on the door. "Haruto!"

The door opened a couple of minutes later, "Nii-san!" Haruto said with a smile.

"Is Galaxy alright?" Kaito asked as he walked through the door

"Yeah, but he has a large tear in his left wing." Haruto said.

"How's Rio?" Kaito asked.

"In much better condition than you." Haruto said with a grin.

His brother rolled his eyes as he approached his fiancée who was wrapping the dragon's wing. "Need any help?"

"Kaito-kun!" Rio said quickly as dropped the bandages.

"Careful." Kaito said as he picked up the bandages and handed it back to her.

"S-Shouldn't you be resting?" Rio asked.

"I'm fine, a knight doesn't let a small cramp keep him down." Kaito said as he rubbed the dragon's side.

Rio nodded as she finished placing the rest of the bandages on the wing and nodded, "Did I do it right?"

"Um, you did." Kaito said as he lifted her off the stool.

"Good. I hope he'll be fine…" Rio said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Kaito wrapped an arm around her, "He's a tough dragon."

Rio glanced up at him and smiled. "That's good."

XXXX

**End of this chapter! Anyways, could you guys do me a favor and check out Sara Lovelymusic's 'Mission Shipping' story please! It would mean a lot to us both, yes, I am co-writing it with her, so please check it out! Thanks, anyways, review please! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay… I think this story might be done a few chapters. Maybe two and up? I don't know, I'm saying maybe two or three. Anyways, let's carry on with the story to stop my insane rambling huh?**

**XXXX**

Rio smiled as the three headed down stairs but stopped abruptly as some maids rushed by with baskets in their hands. She then glanced at Kaito, "What's going on?"

Kaito shrugged as he stepped in front of a maid, "Why is everyone so busy?"

"The wedding is in two days my lord! Now excuse me, I have to go bring this linen to the laundry maids." The maid said with a rushed curtsied as she scurried off.

"The weddings tomorrow?!" Rio exclaimed as Kaito walked next to her.

"I guess…"

"Why didn't Ryoga-kun tell us?" Haruto asked.

"We don't know Haruto." Kaito said as he glanced at Rio. Rio shook her head as she saw a familiar face.

"Durbe-kun!"

Durbe turned around and smiled when he saw Rio, "Hey Rio-chan, you need some assistance?"

"Well, not exactly. Could you tell me where Ryoga is?" Rio asked.

"I believe he's planning something in the map room."

Rio smiled, "Arigato Durbe-kun!" she said as she ran off.

"What's wrong?" Durbe asked as he looked at Kaito.

"Ryoga was planning the wedding and now it's in two days." Kaito said.

Durbe's eyes slightly widened, "Is that so? Well, that can certainly explain why everyone is bustling around."

Kaito nodded, "Sure does… I just don't understand why Ryoga was planning this without us…"

"I understand… but that's Ryoga."

"But that's something Ryoga wouldn't do…"

"I see… do you have all the details?"

Kaito shook his head, "No… where are you off to?"

"Oh, I was off to the ship grounds."

"When are they planning to attack?" Kaito asked.

"Why?"

"I haven't talked to the crew for quite a while. I've left out of all the battle meetings and don't even know who's in charge anymore."

"I'll explain it to you as we head towards Rio."

Kaito nodded and sighed as he and his fellow gray haired friend walked to the map room.

XXXX

"But Ryoga! Why couldn't you tell us?!" Rio exclaimed.

"Rio, we just need to get this over with!"

"That doesn't mean you can't tell us anything!"

"It was quickly planned and besides, we can be attacked anytime Rio."

"What about at the wedding?"

"That's when the guards are going to go on a super strict patrol."

"Why couldn't we do this after the battle?"

"I thought you wanted to be with Kaito."

"I do!"

"Then why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I want to know what's going on Ryoga! We barely talk anymore, we don't even see each other, and what more information do you need?!"

"The information I don't tell you two insure your safety Rio."

"So that's what you got?! You won't tell your most loyal and skilled knight and you won't even tell your own sister who's been missing for a long time?! I don't care if I'm not safe! What kind of brother are you?!"

Ryoga shook his head, "Leave me."

"Answer the questions Ryoga!"

"I said leave me!"

Rio shook her head, "You aren't the one who cares about me anymore…" she said as she turned around and walked towards the door, "You aren't my brother…" she said quietly as she slammed the door.

Ryoga sighed with relief as he morphed back into a dark figure. "That was a close one…"

"Your majesty…" Vector said as he approached his master.

"What?"

"The wedding is set."

The figure smirked, "At last… launch the secret ships… lower the defenses… kill them all."

XXXX

Rio ran back to their room and ran to a corner. Rio squatted down as tears streamed down her face, "I'm happy… but why is he shutting me out… What's wrong with Ryoga…" Rio placed her head into her arms. Rio stopped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Rio"

Rio glanced up and saw Kaito. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck as tears still streamed down her face.

"I-I-Is everything alright?" He asked as Durbe and Haruto walked into the room.

"S-S-Something's not right K-K-Kaito… something's not right with R…Ryoga…" she said.

Kaito hugged her back, "I'm sure he's fine Rio… he's just under a lot of pressure…" he said, trying to soothe her.

Rio sighed as her eyes flashed a bright yellow. "The clan…"

"What?" Kaito said .

Durbe walked over to her, "Rio, are you alright?"

Rio's body slowly released Kaito and got out of his grip and a yellow aura surrounded her, "The clan is returning… ships burning… villages destroyed… people killed… the words 'Kill them all' shall set them all.." Rio said as her eyes changed back to her normal color and aura faded away.

Kaito walked towards Rio as Rio fell towards him and into his arms. "R-Rio…" Kaito said as he propped the girl against him, "Is this what you meant Haruto?"

Haruto nodded, "She said it was fine…" he said.

Kaito shook his head as he placed her on the bed in the room.

"I better go and check on the ships now…" Durbe said as he walked out of the room.

Kaito sighed as he touched the girl's forehead.

"Nii-san"

"Yeah?"

"She said something wasn't right with Ryoga."

"I know Haruto."

"Is there anything wrong with him?"

"I'm going to go find out." Kaito said.

Haruto nodded, "I'll watch Nee-san."

Kaito nodded as he walked out of the room.

XXXX

"Master! Someone's coming!"

The figure nodded as he morphed back into Ryoga.

"Ryoga!"

Ryoga turned around, "Yes?"

"How can you not tell me that the wedding is in two days?" Kaito questioned me.

"Stop asking me questions Kaito. Go talk to Rio."

"I would, if she was conscious."

Ryoga sighed, "Well, then wait for her to wake up and then ask her."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the response, "I will." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. 'Something's really wrong now… Ryoga would never say that…' Kaito thought.

XXXX

Haruto glanced at Rio and smiled as he stroked her blue hair.

"The bloods run stale… hide the truth… beast inside… no where we can hide…"

Haruto narrowed his eyes as he heard what Rio muttered. "N-N-Nee-san?"

Rio jerked up, "Kaito!"

"Nee-san!" Haruto said as he shook the girl.

Rio glanced at the boy, "We need to leave…"

"Huh?"

"A danger is coming!" Rio exclaimed as Kaito walked through the door.

"Rio!" Kaito exclaimed as he closed the door and rushed to the shaken girl, "Are you alright?"

"Kaito… we need to leave…" Rio said as tears choked her.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's coming… we're doomed…"

"We'll stay until the wedding… after the wedding, we'll run away." Kaito whispered as he hugged her tightly.

Rio nodded and turned to Haruto. "Go grab Mrs. Mizuki…"

Haruto nodded as he rushed out of the room.

"Why Mrs. Mizuki?"

"She… I have a feeling we're going to need her…" Rio said quietly.

XXXX

"So that's why you want me to leave?" Mrs. Mizuki asked.

Rio nodded, "A threat is coming and I don't want you killed."

Mrs. Mizuki nodded, "I'll take Kotori with me, and we shall be waiting for you at Dragon's peak. I shall take Haruto with me if you'd like. I could teach him the way with dragons and maybe some sorcery."

Haruto nodded as he looked at his brother, who still seemed uncertain. "I'll be fine Nii-san, besides, if I leave with Mrs. Mizuki, I have a lesser chance of getting you distracted." Haruto said.

Kaito sighed, "Fine… but only for your safety… I'll take Galaxy and we shall depart immediately after the wedding."

"Sounds like a plan." Rio said.

XXXX

**Okay, end of this chapter. Something's not right. What are your predictions? I sent some of you guys a preview on what might happened and I got three yeses. My cousin wrote one and I sent it to someone and I got a yes… Anyone wanna check them? Anyways, what's wrong with Ryoga? What's going to happen when they run away? Oh we'll find out soon! Review please! :D**

**FYI: The second one might range from T to M… yeah something's wrong with my cousin…**


End file.
